The History of Atomyutwo
by Atomyutwo
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
1. The First Mewtwo Trials

The Story of Atomyutwo   
  
Chapter 1:The first Mewtwo Trials, 8 years before Mewtwo Strikes Back  
  
In the dimly lit Cinnabar Island Laboratory, in the Pokémon genetics lab, there were three tubes, each containing a small, cat-like Pokémon, hooked up to life support systems and submerged in a fluid. Nearby the tubes was a cage containing a larger version of the submerged Pokémon darting around frantically, screaming out through telepathy.  
  
Please! Please don't harm my children! Use me for your experiments instead! the Pokémon called Mew begged to the nearby scientists.  
  
"No. You are far too old. The Mew-2 serum's effects will only work on young, newborn Pokémon, not an older one such as yourself," one of the scientists said back to the Mew, picking up a needle off a nearby tray and filled it with a clear liquid. The scientist walked up to the first tube, labeled Mew-2 Experiment #1 and inserted a needle into the tube.   
  
Please! No! the mother Mew screamed out as the needle made contact with the baby Mew's arm. The scientist injected the serum into the Mew's arm and the effect took place immediately. The Mew began to change, expanding in size, its tail changing to a purplish color and its arms growing longer as well as its legs. The Mew's face elongated and rounded, its ears sprouting up into a sort of rectangular shape. At the back of its head, a strange tube formed, attached to its upper body which seemed to have divided itself off from the rest of its body.  
  
"Yes! It worked! Mewtwo is born!" The scientists all cheered out loud and patted each other on the back while the mother Mew sobbed, upset that its child had been turned into a freak. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked to the brand new Mewtwo, which was still asleep, just like its two brothers.  
  
After a half-hour break, the scientists walked back into the lab, ready to transform the two other Mews. The main scientist injected the second Mew, transforming it into a duplicate of the other genetically enhanced Mew. The mother Mew cried harder as he has one normal child left. The scientists were exited with the results of this transformation too and were about to enhance the last one when they realized they made a miscalculation on the amount of Mew-2 Serum they had.  
  
"Sir, we don't have enough serum for the last Mew. Should I make some more?" The lab assistant asked the main scientist.  
  
"Yes. The ingredients are on the table over there," the top scientist said, pointing to a folder labeled "Classified." The assistant grabbed a folder, not knowing there were two on the table. The folder read "MEW-2 676383," the words FAILED stamped over it.  
  
Two days later, the new formula was finished. The scientist walked over to the tube with the last Mew in it.  
  
"The day has finally come. Soon, we will have three genetically enhanced Mews, a brand new species called Mewtwo. We will be famous!," the main scientist said out loud, the team of scientists behind him cheering. The main scientist planted the needle into the Mew's arm, injecting the serum into its tiny arm. It began to transform before their eyes, differently though. This Mew's upper body began to turn grey, its shoulders spiking out. Two horns began to sprout from its ears and one on its face. Its fingers and toes grew out, long and segmented, like an insect, with webbing forming in-between them.  
  
"Huh? This isn't like the other transformations... What is going on here?" The top scientist demanded as the breathing monitor went off.  
  
"Sir! The third Mew has stopped breathing!" The scientist in charge of breathing yelled out. The scientists began working frantically, all the while the mother Mew weeped.  
  
...My....My baby! She spoke out, tears running down her sad face.  
  
"Sir... We have bad news. Our third Mew experiment died. We discovered that the wrong serum was given to it. It was one of our failed gene splicing formulas, the Pokémon horribly mutated when it was given to it," the top scientist said to the research director on the phone the next day.  
  
"ERASE IT! MAKE SURE NO ONE EVER KNOWS OF THIS SCREW-UP OF YOURS! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW WE HAD PROBLEMS IN THE MAKING OF THE MEWTWOS!" The research director yelled back at the top scientist after reprimanding them.   
  
"Right away sir!" the scientist said and went off to get rid of the body.  
  
"Where should I dump it?" The assistant asked the scientist when he arrived back in the genetics lab.  
  
"There is a garbage dumping shaft in the basement. It leads right to the sewer system. That is a good place to dump it," the scientist said to the assistant turning to the computer technicians, "Ok, now erase any data on the third experiment immediately!"  
  
So, the third Mewtwo experiment was declared a failure, dumped in the sewer to rot, or so they thought...  
  
~~7 months later...~~  
  
"Sir! Mewtwo # 1! It has awoken on its own!" the lab assistant yelled to the top scientist in the next room.  
  
"What?!? But it's impossible! We made sure they could not wake on their own!" The scientist said surprised, jumping out of his chair when a loud explosion was made. Mewtwo #1 freed itself and stepped out of the shattered tube, pulling the life support tubes out of its body. It was still young at only 4' 5" tall but anyone could tell it was not to be underestimated.  
  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KEEPING ME IN THAT TUBE!" Mewtwo #1 screamed in a British accent, its eyes turning blue. Mew looked in surprised shock as the door to her cage was blown open.  
  
"LEAVE NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP TOO!" Mewtwo #1 yelled at its mother, blasting open Mewtwo #2's tube, the fluid spraying everywhere.  
  
Yes...Son... The Mew said, a tear in its eye as she teleported out of the laboratory in a bright flash of light.  
  
Mewtwo #2 now stepped out of its tube and onto the wet floor, hunched over slightly. It psychically pulled the wires from its body before screaming out "Myuutsuu!" and lunging at the scientists with immense rage, psychically blowing up many of the technicians. The scared top scientist pushed a button, thousands of claws flying down and clamping down on both Mewtwos.  
  
"No thank you. I'd rather not stay here anymore," Mewtwo #1 said to the scientists and psychically shattered the claws, lunging upwards and through the roof. Mewtwo #2 struggled to escape but the scientists could tell it couldn't control its psychic powers that well and could not free itself.  
  
A day later, it escaped. Mewtwo #2 had learned to focus its powers and shattered the claws, flying upwards, blue bright eyes. The scientists instantly knew what was coming next.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT!" the top scientist yelled, everyone hurrying from the lab. A few seconds later, it exploded. Mewtwo #2 wasn't finished yet. It headed at the scientists, throwing a shadow ball and wiping out nearly all of them. It was about to take out the top scientist when two rings flew at it, locking the Mewtwo in place.  
  
"Lawrence! Thanks for the help!" The top scientist said happily, hugging his friend.  
  
"We better get that.... thing away before it frees itself. I know of a cave in Cerulean City we can lock it in," Lawrence said, luring Mewtwo #2 into his truck with a remote control.  
  
At Cerulean City, Mewtwo #2 was locked in the deepest depths of the caves, left on a small island. There, they sealed the cave up with a titanium, psychic resistant door so it could not escape. Knowing that these violent Mewtwo would not do, the top scientist decided to continue the project, building a Mewtwo from the DNA of Mew, not from a Mew itself. The first failure, Mewtwo #3, was forgotten though it lives on... one thing on its mind, revenge against the human race that created him. 


	2. Atomyutwo Is Freed

Chapter 2: Atomyutwo is Freed (3 Years before Mewtwo Strikes Back)  
  
  
In the city on Cinnabar Island, it was time for the city waste management workers to do the sewer inspection that is done every five years. The other job they do down there is to remove any Pokémon life that may be down there. The workers descended into the sewers. It was pitch black so the workers turned on the beams on their hard hats. They looked around. Everything in the sewer seemed relatively clean and there wasn't much Pokémon life down there at all.  
  
The creature that lurked in the sewer, Atomyutwo, instantly recognized the creatures that made their way down into the sewers. He knew they were the species that left him down here to die, not even bothering to properly check him to see if he was still alive. He maintained his memory of this species from when he was a Mew, trapped in a tube and never getting to be raised properly by someone who cared for him, his mother. After the mistake that was made in his transformation, he lost all feeling he ever had. He didn't care for his mothers or brothers, or other Pokémon, he only cared about one thing, eliminating the species that caused him so much pain, that cost him a normal life. He decided he should make himself visible to the creatures, these humans.  
  
"Hey Joe, what is THAT?!?" One of the workers asked his partner after a strange Pokémon appeared off in the distance, the light from the helmets glinting off the obsidian blade of its tail.  
  
"I have no clue. I have never seen anything like it," The worker called Joe replied to his confused partner.  
  
"It's probably a new species are something. It could be important. We better catch it," The other worker said, unclipping a Pokéball from his belt, "Ok, POKÉBALL! GO!"   
  
The ball flew through the air at Atomyutwo, the genetic failure not moving an inch as the ball approached. The ball was an inch away from him when his eyes flashed purple, the ball stopping when a purple aura surrounded it. It then exploded, sending tiny pieces flying in many directions.  
  
"Wha...WHAT!?!" The two workers yelled out together. Atomyutwo's expression did not change as his eyes glowed purple again, the two workers raising into the air, surrounded in psychic energy.  
  
People in the street crowded around the manhole when they heard the screaming of the workers. The ground started to shake violently and the people backed away from the manhole. Then, the entire section of the ground blew up in an amazing fireball, gas leaking everywhere and causing the explosion the get larger. From the fireball flew up a streak of purple light heading off in the direction of the mainland.   
  
From the Cinnabar Island Laboratory, the main scientist looked out the window when he heard the explosion. His eyes grew wide when he saw the object streak out of the explosion, recognizing its shape though it could barely be seen, as the third Mewtwo experiment... 


	3. Fury Mountain of the Northern Lands

Chapter 3: Fury Mountain of the Northern Lands  
  
North of the land called Kanto rests a desolate area, specked with small communities. The land is simply known as the Northern Lands, not given a proper name like Kanto or Johto. Many sites exist in the Northern Lands, one such site is the mighty volcano called Fury Mountain. On Fury Mountain, the land is iced over, even with the intense heat coming from the active volcano.  
  
After two years of dodging humans, Atomyutwo found his way to Fury Mountain, breaking into it a cave for him to live in. What he was to discover upon the mountain is something Pokémon trainers have been searching for, the Pokémon known as Mew.  
  
After making the interior of the mountain to his liking, Atomyutwo left the cave to scout it out. Instantly, he was surrounded by creatures from the past, furry white cat-like Pokémon with bright blue eyes, all staring at him, blinking.  
  
Wha... What?!? It can't be! Atomyutwo cried out, backing away from the swarm of Mews.  
  
You must be one of the victims of the human scientists, The front Mew said, Your mother told us about you.  
  
My.... mother? Atomyutwo spoke out.  
  
Yes, your mother. She is gone now. She just couldn't handle the fate of you and your brothers. Where she went, we don't know. The Mew said.  
  
But.... Atomyutwo replied, the horrible visions of the past filling his mind again, the pain and suffering, the.... Humans.... I HAVE NO MOTHER! Atomyutwo yelled, out, him burning with anger and power. The Mews let out a loud, "MEW!" as they were projected away from the immense surge of power.  
  
Atomyutwo shook with fury, screaming out psychically, causing the ground to shake and the volcano to spew out a cloud of smoke, filling the sky. All the Pokémon of the mountain began to flee, knowing the power will cause an eruption. People from the village below began to flee too, the volcano shooting up a stream of molten rock. The eruption then stopped and the volcano settled down. Atomyutwo collapsed to the volcano below, knowing for certain his destiny was to eliminate the humans, knowing their harm went far beyond that of his own, that it extended into the entire species called Pokémon. They were all suffering, the young Pokémon being taken from their parents everyday by humans, pulled into their Pokéballs and only emerging to battle with another Pokémon. This couldn't be the destiny of Pokémon, to be slaves of humans, to be used for the humans' own selfish needs. Atomyutwo stood up and returned to the mountain, to think in silence for as long as he needed to accomplish his goal, for the good of the   
planet. 


End file.
